Skye Frost
by rachealninja10
Summary: What if pitch had believers who were adults? What if Jack had a daughter? More importantly, what happens if those elements are combined? Includes magical gifts, a half-spirit, and old questions answered. rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Pitch black POV**

I was patrolling Burgess in the shadows of night when I felt the fear and insecurity of someone. I followed that insecurity to its start. It came from a teenage girl, who was sitting on her bed.

Ah teenagers. They are easy to prey on because this stage of their lives is full of uncertainty. Even though they don't believe in me, they help me regain my strength and sometimes I think that it's better that they can't see me.

She was staring at a picture of her and someone who I assume was her mother. Wait, that woman in the picture with her looked very familiar. I decided to come back when she was asleep to investigate further.

So I went to other houses and collected more fear. Tonight would be a break between my plotting and scheming against the Guardians. It was a needed relief before the war. Not that I had the plan completely thought out yet. I was still missing a piece. Without it my plan would never work.

I headed back to that one house. The girl was fast asleep, her dreams floated above her. I looked around the room and saw the picture sitting next to a teddy bear. The bear had a sticker on it that said 'Property of Soñador Frost'. Frost? It could be a coincidence, but…. I looked at the picture and gasped. Right there was the older version of the five year old whose older brother once helped the Guardians take me down. I could tell that it was Sophie Bennett by her eyes and smile.

I had heard rumors that Jack had married a human, but I thought that they were just that, rumors. It seems that I may have been wrong. I turned around to look at the girl, the half-breed spirit, who might be the missing link in my plans.

She stirred in her sleep, but her eyes stayed closed. Her hands clutched what appeared to be a lipstick. I chuckled and turned her dream into a nightmare. I was about to leave when she woke up and looked around the room, her gaze stopping at me.

"Pitch." she gasped, backing away.

I shouldn't have been surprised that she recognized me, but the intensity of her icy blue eyes made me pause.

"So, I actually do have a believer."

I smirked at her before I left. The look on her face had been priceless. Yes, she was exactly what I needed for my plan. Not only would she help against the guardians, but against Jack in particular. Oh, Frost's daughter would be the perfect bait.


	2. Chapter 2

Soñador's POV

It's Saturday morning and I barely slept last night. I actually didn't try to go back to sleep after seeing the nightmare king in my room. His words were echoing in my mind _"So, I actually do have a believer." _It's true that at the age of 16 I still believed in all the spirits that most have given up on believing in, but my mother still believes too. Not to mention I have seen each of them. Of course if I told anyone in my school that I'd be mocked.

I know that the only reason Pitch Black came around was because I was afraid and uncertain. I've never seen him before, but every now and again I'd had a nightmare which alerted me to his presence. This time it was because of a certain school bully, who hated me for standing up to her.

Regina Sidle was someone who would never let you live it down if you ended on her bad side. She'd find the sore spot that you tried to hide and use it against you. Then she'd wait until you thought she didn't care anymore and strike again.

I was stupid enough to think she'd leave me alone yesterday. When she saw how relaxed I was she came over and started asking questions about my one weakness, my father. The conversation went like this:

_Flashback_

"Hey, Soñadork I want to ask you something."

"What is it Regina?"

"When will your dad be back from his 'business trip'?"

"I… don't know."

"When are you going to realize that he abandoned you?"

"He didn't! He'll come back home! Just you wait and see!"

"Oooo touchy aren't we? I bet you don't even know who he is!"

"…"

"For all you know, he could be Jack Frost!"

"Jack Frost! What a laugh!" her friends joined in.

"Or he could be dead! Have you thought about that, Frosty?" Regina continued.

"I've got to go."

"See you next week you fatherless freak!"

When I got home I didn't let my mom see that I was about to cry. She's over protective enough as it is.

"How was school dear?" she asked.

"Fine." I muttered. I went up to my room after dinner and cried silently for a little while. Then, I looked at my picture of me and mom.

_ "Who is my dad?"_ I wondered.

I knew that my mom's maiden name was Bennett, so she did get married. I fell asleep wondering and being afraid of Regina's wrath.

When I woke up, Pitch Black was in my room. He was watching me curiously. I remembered that in my nightmare that I had just come out of, he had said that he was my dad. I knew that that couldn't be true. Could it?

_Present_

I looked down and realized that I was still clutching the gift that the actual Jack Frost had given me for Christmas a few years ago. It was specially made for me by North, but I'll always consider it a gift from Jack. To someone who didn't know any better it was a tube of lipstick, but to me it was more than that. There was a hidden button on it that transformed it from a simple lipstick tube into a bow staff.

I'd been practicing with it ever since I got it and not only got good at using it as a weapon, but also found another surprise in it. There was another button that made wings come out of the sides of it. (Think Aang's staff from Avatar the last air bender, but with different colors) I've always been too scared to try it out though. Jack even showed me a third button. He didn't tell me what it was for, but he did tell me to press it if I was ever in trouble and he'd be there. This gift had always inspired me to look on the bright side of things.

Well, today was a new day. I got up and went downstairs to get breakfast.

"How did my little dreamer sleep last night?" my mom asked as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"I couldn't really sleep." I said truthfully, knowing that she would have read it on my face even if I hadn't said anything.

"You didn't?! Why?"

"I just couldn't mom, it happens."

"Nightmares?" she asked.

"No nightmares." I said. If I told her that I did have a nightmare, or that I saw Pitch, she would freak and call the Guardians. I really didn't want to explain what my nightmare was about.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"What happened to dad?"

"I told you, Sunny, he's away on business."

"What kind of business would keep him away year after year?"

"It's complicated." she sighed.

I hated when this happened. I never got any answers. Not to mention her calling me the nickname Sunny. I mean, I didn't mind when my friends called me that, but when my mom says it I feel like a little kid.

I looked outside and saw that it was snowing.

"I'll be back later mom." I said as I ran out the door in my coat and leather gloves.

"Watch out for ice." she cautioned.

I rushed outside and ran to the clearing near the lake. I knew I would find Jack there, as well as Uncle Jamie. He'd never miss a snow day like this.

"Hi Sunny!" I heard a voice above me say.

"You're a day late Jack." I said as I looked up to where he was floating."

"I was taking a storm to Alaska."

"He was just doing his job of trying to prevent global warming." replied my uncle, who had just caught up to us.

We had a snowball fight and some of my friends joined in. Thankfully, most of my friends still believe in at least one spirit. We had developed our own secret club of believers. It was called the Sprit Searchers. Rule one: Never mention our clubs near unbelievers.

My friend Anya asked me if I could spend the night so I called my mother to ask for permission.

"Can I stay over at Anya's tonight?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure that that's a good idea."

"Mom! It's a Saturday night and you know her family."

"Fine, but come home as soon as you've had breakfast tomorrow."

"I will." I told her. Then I looked at Anya and said, "She said I could."

Anya and I walked to her house. That night I slept peacefully, being very happy and not caring what tomorrow may bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pitch's POV**

The plan was coming along perfectly. All I needed now was a few people to help me along. I decided to visit the luck twins first. Karma opened the door before I had even gotten a chance to knock.

"Come in." she said.

I walked inside as Clover was coming into the room.

"Pitch, what are you doing here?" I could tell by her emotions that I was an unwanted guest. Plus the fact that she was glaring at me.

"I need your assistance." I told both of them.

"There is no way we're helping you!" shouted Clover.

"Now sister, at least hear him out." replied Karma.

"You see," I continued, "I need a little help defeating the guardians. Of course, I came to you first. You have certain qualities that may ensure my success."

"No. We won't help you." said Clover.

"Now wait a minute, Cloves. He might be onto something." Karma stated.

"Karma! You should know best all the horrible deeds he has done, and you want to help him?"

"Exactly. He has done bad things in the past, but he has also gotten punished for them. The Guardians do what they like and assume that they can get away with it. Just because they are beloved, doesn't mean that justice won't be served, especially on Jack Frost."

"Karma Justice Four, you can't honestly still have a grudge over that. It was just a harmless prank."

"No one pranks Karma and gets away with it!" she shouted.

I decided to step back in at that point.

"As you know I have a bone to pick with Jack Frost myself." I said.

"I'll help." Karma replied.

"I know I can't stop you Karma, but I won't help you ruin people's lives."

"They ruined their own lives. Since you won't help us though, you'll have to be detained from alerting the guardians." Karma said. She threw a sphere of what appeared to have been black smoke ate her sister. Clover screamed before the smoke caused her to pass out.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Coma smoke. She'll stay under for now. By the time she wakes up it will be too late."

"Meet me at my lair in a few days. I have work that I need to do now."

She nodded and I left to go knock on Death's door.

When I arrived I saw a note on the door.

"Gone to collect souls, be back at dinner. Signed, Death," I read.

I sighed and waited for his return. While I waited, I thought of the twins I had just visited. Karma Justice Four and Clover Forrest Four were the spirits of luck. Hopefully with one of them on my side, I'll have just enough luck to make this plan work. Admittedly Karma was considered the Spirit of bad luck, but I knew that she could choose who got the bad luck and you never should get on her bad side.

Finally, Death arrived. He looked surprised at my presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wish your assistance." I said.

"You want my help? I don't know what you're up to, but it can't be anything good."

"But Grim, why won't you help me for old-time sake?"

"Don't call me Grim. You lost that right when you tried to kill Sandy."

"Besides you still owe me for saving that cherub that you liked." I replied. In truth, saving her had been an accident, but I wasn't going to let Death know that. "Besides, Death G. Reaper never breaks a promise. If I remember right, you promised to come to my aide when I asked you to."

"There's a first time for everything. I refuse to help you."

"Oh? But it's only this time, and then you would be free from owing me anything. I know how you hate being in debt to anyone, especially me." I could tell by the look on his face that he was trapped.

"I…." he stuttered.

"I don't need an answer now. I'll come back when the time has actually come for it. Besides, it's only a small thing."

I left him with a conflicted look on his face. A lot of people would have called me a liar had they known what the 'small thing' was.

Who to call on next? Halo, of course. I went over to the graveyard that she always stayed near. I saw that she was playing with her black cat, midnight.

"Hello Halo. How have you been?" I inquired.

"Fine, considering that the Guardians keep stopping me from releasing certain souls on my holiday. Not to mention that people constantly mispronounce of my name. How hard is it to say Halo and not Hallow?"

"The guardians are the reason that I'm here."

"Did they convince you to join them? No, you would never do that. You're planning against them aren't you?"

"Yes, my dear spirit of Halo's eve, I am. After my last battle with them I have come to the conclusion that I can't do it alone. So will you help me?"

"Who else is helping you?"

"So far Karma is the only one completely sure that she wants to help."

"What about Clover?"

"She's… not helping."

"Karma finally used the Coma smoke on her? I've been telling her to do that for centuries, but she was afraid that the guardians would find out. Seeing as she's going to help you against the Guardians, I'd say that she doesn't care if they find out her sister's out for the count."

"So you'll help?"

"If Karma's in, I'm in."

"Come to my lair in a couple of days. I have a few details to smooth out now."

"I'll be there."

I continue my journey. This time I walked to an alley in Burgess where I had originally met the only adults who actually believe in me. They do what I say, at a price. I walk up to the leader of the 'gang' as they call it. The gang was composed of seven men who went around in a big RV and acted like a family of brothers. The leader, Rob, was a sometimes violent character. He could put fear into anyone's hearts and that's why I chose him for this mission.

"What's up Pitch? You got a job for us?"

"Yes, Rob, I do. I need you to pick up a live package for me."

"What or who is this package?"

I pull out a picture that I stole from Soñador's room and hand it to him. "This is the package. Her name is Soñador Frost. I'll send you the drop off point soon."

"What about our commission?"

"Get the girl. Then, and only then, will we talk about payment."


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie Frost's POV

I often have worried about Soñador. As she had gotten older, she had become more insistent on learning who her father was. Now I wonder if I should tell her. She already believed in Jack, so it shouldn't have been hard to explain that he was her father. Still, there was something that kept me from telling her.

I needed to talk to Jack. Since he would be in town for a few days, this was the perfect time. I decided to call Sunny and told her that she could stay over at Anya's house until I came to get her, as long as she didn't go anywhere. She agreed readily, and was just happy to get to spend time with her friends on a weekend.

I went as fast as I could to the lake, considering the currently icy conditions. He was floating on his staff in the center. Jack seemed surprised to see me, even though I always made sure to visit him a few times when he came to town.

"Hi, Sophie. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been alright, and you?"

"Good. I haven't had much to do except chill though."

"You really haven't changed that much from when we first met. Though, I suppose I shouldn't expect much from a carefree spirit of fun."

"We first met when you were three."

"And around forty years afterwards you're still the same guy who I grew to like, love, and then tolerate."

"Soñador seemed to be doing okay yesterday." He said, affectively dismissing my last statement and bringing the conversation exactly where I was going to direct it to anyway.

"I've been worried about her."

"Why?"

"First of all she started to ask who her father is more often. Not to mention, she occasionally has what she deems as sleepless nights. I'm not sure if I completely believe her at that point."

"When was the last time she claimed a sleepless night?"

"This past Friday, why?"

"Yesterday she made a comment about me being a day late. That could have meant that something happened Friday that made her wish I had been there to cause a snow day."

"So she may have a school bully? But, how? She never seemed depressed when she came home, though a couple of times she has seemed a bit quiet."

"Maybe, and this is just a guess, maybe she feels that if she told you about what's really going on you'd try to keep her hidden away from the world. I mean I know that you want to protect her, but there is such a thing as being over protective. From what I could hear from your phone conversation yesterday, you weren't so sure that you should let her get out, even though you trust that family. That could be called smothering her. You really need to let her live a little." he stated.

"So I'm supposed to take parenting advice from someone who is forever a teenager? Even though you are her father doesn't automatically mean you know everything about parenting, especially when you aren't around most of the time!" I sank down into a nearby park bench and jumped back up because there was a pile of snow on it. Jack muffled his laughter.

"How about this: I'll go to her school tomorrow and see what is happening while avoiding anyone noticing me. As soon as I figure out what's going on I'll come straight to you and tell you."

"You do realize that at least three of her friends can see you and they all go to the same school right? If you get caught it'll be all on you. Still, I appreciate that you actually want to help with your daughter for once."

"You're welcome." he said. Then he showed me that smile that always got through my defenses. I hugged him and went to pick up Soñador, who was in a much brighter mood then she had been the previous day.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N Yes, the first authors note of the story! Sorry if I went ooc on Jack in this chapter. **

**It is an impossibility for me to go ooc on Sophie because she was only three in the movie and thus could have very well grown up to be the overprotective mother. I felt that she needed a chapter to show just how oblivious- yet suspicious- she is to her daughter's strange behavior. **

**Pitch will be back in the next chapter looking for more people to help him, and a new male spirit OC will be added. BTW I will be taking suggestions for that oc via PM's.**

**Needed form**

**Name:**

**Age (looks and actual age):**

**Powers:**

**Spirit of what? (If not known it will be decided by powers, cannot be luck, death, or Halloween):**

**Appearance:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pitch black POV**

There was still one more person who I needed to ask the help of. I can only hope that he'll agree. I shadow travel to the house of lance-flammes (French for Flamethrower, thank you Google translate). I ended up outside his home and under the shadow of the volcano. I sighed and made my way up to his door.

When I knocked I heard a muffled, "Come in."

I shielded my eyes from the brightness inside. As they adjusted, I saw the fire spirit floating near me.

"What do you want, Pitch?" he asked.

"Well, lance-flammes, I was hoping you would help me with a certain project."

"Just call me Flame. Only the French spirits call me the other one. Anyway, I'd probably be too lazy to do much in way of helping you."

"I'll make sure you won't have to do much."

"Eh, sure, I guess. Got nothing better to do except make forest fires."

"Great. I'll see you at my lair tomorrow. Don't be late." I said as I turned to leave.

"You know Pitch, you're way too stiff. You need to lighten up a little."

I turned back around and replied, "How can I lighten up, when all that I know is darkness?"

I walked out and went to my old lair to clean it up. After I had gotten the nightmares away I had changed lairs and abandoned this one. I knew that all the spirits I had contacted only knew of this lair, so I must clean it for the meeting tomorrow.

**Soñador POV**

I couldn't believe that it's already Monday. I felt a lot better than I did Friday, but I decided to lay low today anyway. If you showed any confidence around Regina, especially if she's recently dissed you and/or hates you, she would make the rest of your day miserable.

I seriously hated this. Sometimes I ask myself what happened to me. I used to be really confident; I even stood up to Regina on a daily basis. Then she found my weak spot, just like she found every single other student's weak spot.

Someday there's going to be someone who can face her and never be afraid again, someone who would put her in her place. When that happens, I'll be the first in line to laugh in her face. Until then, I'll hide in a corner whenever she comes in the room.

** To be continued….**


	6. Chapter 6

Soñador POV Continued

After thinking about it I decided that laughing in her face when she had just been put in her place would be a bit too mean. I know some people would want to get revenge, but what's the use?

I shook my head as I walked to school. I felt a cool breeze as I went up the steps.

"Jack." I muttered under my breath. He seemed to be doing snow days on weekends more recently. I'm not complaining, much, because I have some really important projects coming up that I've been working really hard on, but it wouldn't kill him to let us have a Friday off now and then.

When I walked to my locker I saw Regina waiting there. I decided that I could just borrow a pencil from my teacher for my first period art class and turned to go. As I turned I thought I saw someone with white hair duck behind a corner. I shook it off. Unless there was a new student, I was the only one to have any white in my hair. Then again, someone could have wanted their hair prematurely white and dyed it that way. I highly doubted it though.

Then I realized that in order to go to art, I needed a pencil. Being the idiot that I sometimes am, all my pencils at school are in my locker. I turned back around to see if Regina was still at my locker. She was. I sighed and walked towards her. She spoke to me as I stepped up by my locker.

"So, Soñador, did your daddy decide to visit this weekend?" Oh great, she was in a mood this time.

"Would you please just leave me alone, Regina?"

"I didn't realize that the dork was also a coward. Come on, what happened to that fight you had? Oh, right, I beat you and now you're moping about it. You know, it used to be more fun, messing with you. Back when you had spunk. What would your dad think if he saw you now? I doubt he'd be proud of his..."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Shut your mouth! Just, shut it! You have no idea what I've been going through and you know it!"

I seemed to have shocked her into temporary silence. She wrote a note, and then looked at me. I almost thought that I saw sadness on her face for a moment. Then it hardened as she started talking again.

"That's the spunk I was talking about. Let's go girls; I think that we've gotten all we can out of her today."

As she and her clique walked away, Regina dropped her note. I wasn't sure if it was meant to be dropped or not, but I picked it up anyway. It said, 'I know the feeling more than you think.' I wondered what it meant, but decided to disregard it entirely. Who knows what it was actually talking about? It was probably just a part of a conversation with her friends over a breakup or something.

I got my supplies and started to head to class when I saw the white hair again. This time it was from the direction I was going, so I went to pass it. Only my friends would have believed my shock when I saw Jack Frost in the most obvious corner of the room. I would have stopped right then if I hadn't needed to get to class without looking crazy. Still, I knew he noticed me looking at him, we'd talk later.

At lunch break I finally got my opportunity. I finished lunch early and, for whatever reason, the teachers let me walk the halls till my next class. I went to the most secluded part of the school and waited. In a few minutes Jack floated around the corner with his staff.

"Hey Jack, I want to talk to you."

"Hi Soñador."

"Why are you hanging out at my school? I mean, I know you never had the chance to go to a real school, but wasn't there someone who needed the fun of a snow day somewhere?"

"So I wanted to see what an actual school looked like. What's the problem?"

` "Nope, that's not it. My mom sent you, didn't she? You can tell her that I'm doing just fine."

"She didn't send me, I offered to come. As for you doing 'just fine', I'm not so sure about that after you screaming out at that girl. Who is she?"

"Regina is the whole school's problem. Still that shouldn't be anything to you."

"Why not? I am a guardian, am I not?"

"You are a Guardian of _childhood_, and as hard as it may be for me to say this, I'm not a child anymore. I'm a young adult who happens to still believe in childhood tales."

"Anyone who believes still has a bit of childhood left in them."

"So you still see me as a child."

"That's not what I said."

"You know what? Just forget it. Go tell my mother whatever you're going to tell her and get it over with."

"I went on with my day in a bit of a mood, but I was grateful that Regina decided to stop messing with me for the day. As I walked out the doors to walk home, I had the feeling that nothing was going to make this day worse. I turned down the abandoned street that was a faster way home and saw something strange.

Usually there weren't any people on this street because of all the horror stories about it. Today there was a group of guys looking at a paper and walking down the road across the street. One of them looked over at me. I turned my head and sped up a bit, hoping that there wouldn't be any trouble. I looked back as he said something to the others. They all looked up at me. It looked like there were three of them. One whistled.

I didn't stop moving. As I walked past the last alleyway on the street, someone grabbed me. I struggled to get free as one person from the group I saw earlier walked up. He looked down at the paper and back at me.

"It's her." he said. He showed the paper to the guy holding me.

It was my school picture from last year. In it, my brown hair with a naturally white streak showed complementing my smiling face. Where did they get that and why did they want me? All I know is that I'm not smiling now.

When the whole group caught up, I saw that there were six guys in total.

"Let's get her to the boss." One said.

The boss? that doesn't sound good.

**AN: Been working on this one on weekends. Yep a cliffhanger that you saw coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pitch Black POV**

The old cave looked as good as it was going to. My guests had started to arrive. Halo arrived first. She had made herself smaller and rode in on Midnight. Then, she cast something that turned her back to her normal size.

"Intersting." I said, a bit amused.

"I like to make and entrance. So what's going on?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

As she spoke Karma arrived on a small cloud of coma smoke and flame just floated in.

"First of all, this is not where we're going to have our meeting." I said.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

I handed Flame a fireproof map and said, "This is a place where the guardians would find us easily. I'm going to shadow covey you over to our real headquarters. I've given Flame a map because his hair is too bright to shadow travel. It would just dispel the shadows."

Halo muttered, "Well at least he called you bright."

Karma added with a laugh, "I think he really meant to call you a hot head."

Flame ignored them and left. I took the others through the shadows to the real lair, and made sure not to forget midnight. If I had forgotten Halo would have… well, I don't know what she would have done. I just know it wouldn't have been pretty. I don't see what was so important about that cat to the spirit called Halo Eve Ween, but whatever the reason you never got between the two.

We started the meeting without Flame since he didn't really have much of a part in it. In truth he was the backup plan in case Death didn't come through.

"This is the plan." I started.

** Sophie Frost POV**

Jack told me about my daughter being bullied. How did I never notice? It should have been obvious, with the sleepless nights and the short answers. How did I not put the pieces together? She obviously had a lot of practice in hiding behind almost silence when she was near me. How long has she been pushing me away?

I look at the clock. It's almost four in the evening. What is taking her so long? If she was with a friend I would have gotten a call by now.

I remembered Jack telling me their conversation after she saw him. Did she run away, feeling unable to face me? Would she run away? I began to worry more and more as I mentally answered that question. No, she wouldn't run away. No matter what my daughter had been through, she never ran away from it. She would have been begging for me to let her change schools if she wanted to run. So where was she?

I called all of her friends to see if she had gone over and just forgot to phone. None of them had seen her since school. Anya suggested that I try the lake to see if she was with Jack. It was a reasonable explanation. Maybe she wanted to apologize for how she acted earlier and just lost track of time. Somehow I just knew that that wasn't true.

As I walked up to the lake, I was distraught to see that Soñador wasn't there. My daughter, my little girl, was really gone. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell onto my knees in the snow and cried.

"Soph?" I heard Jack ask behind me. "Sophie what's wrong?"

I could hear real concern in his voice. It took me a bit to stop crying enough to make an understandable statement.

"She's gone… … She's gone." was all I could manage between breaths.

"Who…" he started, then, "Sonny. What happened?"

By that time I had gotten back my breath and my voice. "Yes, Sonny. She never came home. I called all of her friends. No one has seen her since the end of school. Kari saw her walking towards the house. I was really hoping that she was with you."

"I haven't seen her since the argument. Do you think she ran away?"

"No, she wouldn't do that. But who would want to steal her and why? As far as I know, we're the only people to know that she was your daughter."

"Just how easily would it be to find that out though? Plus, we can't tune out any enemies you may have made over the years."

"As far as I know I don't have any real enemies. I have a couple rivals, but that's only at work, and I highly doubt that they would kidnap my daughter. They'd have nothing to gain. I'm not rich, so it's not that. What other possibility is there?"

"Who are you talking to?" asked someone who had just walked up behind me.

I turned around to see none other than Regina Sidle. This was the same girl who I had just learned was bullying my daughter.

"No one. Why?"

"Oh, hi Mrs. Frost. It just sounded like you were in a deep conversation. So who were you asking yourself about?" Regina asked with a sweet smile.

I decided to ignore the question and said, "A little snow flurry told me that you've been bullying my daughter. What would happen if your father knew about this?"

"No! please don't tell him! You have no idea what he would do."

I saw real fear in her eyes. So, I made her a deal.

"I won't say a word as long as you stop bullying my daughter."

"Deal." she said and walked off.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance, I turned back to Jack and continued our conversation.

"So, any ideas?"

"While you talked to that person, I was thinking. What if some of those dreamless nights weren't so dreamless after all? But, that wouldn't make sense. It took him over a hundred years to get his power back last time, according to the rest of the Guardians. It could be Karma but she's kept in place by Clover." he muttered.

"Who are Karma and Clover?" I asked.

"Karma is the spirit of bad luck, and Clover is her opposite twin. I really should have listened to Bunny before pranking her. I never knew someone could get that mad."

"So, you thought it was a good idea to prank a spirit of bad luck."

"Yeah, but I never really believed in luck."

"As for the other one… I assume you were talking about Pitch Black?"

"Yeah. He's the only one I know who would go into people's houses."

"He may have been in my house?"

"At some point in time one of you two has had a nightmare, and it was caused by Pitch. He literally has to touch the dreamsand to cause a nightmare to exist. So, yes at some point he has been in your house. Still it is unlikely that he would know that she was my daughter."

"Well you have to figure this out. Would the Guardians help you?"

"She's still a believer, and she's my daughter. If they don't help, I'll look for her myself."

Jack left for the North Pole and I knew that all I could do was wait.

**A/N: Another chapter where Pitch gets cut off? Well I wouldn't want to ruin the rest of the plot yet, now would I?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm playing with the thought that Burgess is a small 'everyone knows almost everyone else' town, at least on the better side. That's my explanation for how Sophie knows everyone, since she grew up there.**

**Also, I considered having their last name be Overland instead of Frost, but then it wouldn't have been as obvious to Pitch now, would it?**

**I Also know that a lot of people believe that Jack was an ancestor of Jamie and Sophie, but I didn't know that when I started this, and I plan on finishing this… so…. anything is possible in a fanfic. If it's true here, then none of them truly knows about it.**

**Soñador POV**

I must have fainted or something. The last thing I remember was one of the men holding up my picture for the others to see. Now I was in the back corner of what appeared to be a... R.V? This doesn't make any sense. Who sent those guys after me? Where was I? Why was I in an R.V? How did they get my picture?

Suddenly, I remembered noticing the picture wasn't in its usual space when I woke up at home last. That brought up other questions. Had whoever sent them been in my house? How long had I been gone? I wish I had a cellphone.

I looked at my surroundings and noticed, for the first time, that there were two sets of bunk beds on each side of the room. All except two of the beds were occupied. I recognized some of the men as my abductors. Above me was a small window.

I had to stand on my toes to see out the window, but I noticed that the RV was near the fairgrounds. That's right. The fair started this week. Hm. Maybe I could escape during one of the days. It was an idea anyway.

There was another person outside; he seemed to be guarding the RV. I couldn't see his face, yet somehow I knew that he wasn't one of my original captors. Was this the boss? I highly doubted it. Still, I slid down when he turned to come inside.

He woke up one of the others to change places. When he walked in I realized that he was one of the captors after all. I believe he was the one who had whistled to alert the guy in the alley. Suddenly, his eyes turned to me.

"So the girl finally wakes up." he whispered, trying not to wake the others. "From the look on your face, you don't know why you're here; do you?"

My voice had hidden itself somewhere in my throat. I could only shake my head.

"Tell you the truth, neither do I. Apparently you're something special though. Why else would Pitch Black have us find you?" The last sentence was muttered, but I could still understand it clearly.

"Pitch Black?" I asked.

The man looked at me, surprised that I recognized the name. Then he shook his head and said, "So you know him. It makes sense though. He wouldn't choose someone who couldn't see him, Soñador."

"How do you know my name?"

"He told us when he made the request."

I sat back, stunned. How could Pitch Black know my name? Then another thought ran across. How did they know about Pitch? It's very unusual for an adult to believe in a spirit, save for my uncle.

"You believe in Pitch Black?" I asked.

"Yes. Most of us have for a while. You see we all grew up with rough lives, so a nightmare was always just around the corner." he said. "Now I'm tired from my shift, so I'm going to get some sleep. I advise you to do the same."

As he sat down on one of the bunks, I started thinking again. Okay, so I've been kidnapped by guys hired by Pitch. Why? I don't know. How? That's fairly obvious. When did he get my picture? Probably the night I saw him in my room. I shuddered at the thought that Pitch might have gone through my stuff.

I decided that maybe I did need a little more sleep before I could work all the details through my head. As I leaned on a wall, I could see Sandy's dreamsand floating to the houses of the children who lived nearby. I hoped that he'd send a strand my way tonight. The last thought I had as I fell into a shallow slumber was; did this have anything to do with my dad?

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. It was another one of the group, but this one I didn't recognize. He was taller than the others and seemed to be the leader of the group from the way that the others acted near him. Well, all of the others with the exception of the one that was sleeping from having the last shift guarding the RV.

"Get up or miss breakfast. Though, it's not my problem if you starve yourself." He said in a monotone like voice.

I could tell by the look on his face that he wouldn't take it easy if I tried to escape. I kept that in mind as he led me outside to a table where most of the others were sitting. The only place left was right beside him.

I suddenly got the feeling that this particular person was going to be my bodyguard until I was handed over to Pitch. I made a note to myself that If you don't think things can get worse, they probably will. Why hadn't I learned from the cartoons I watched as a little kid? Every time one of the characters in there said something couldn't possibly be worse, It usually got worse.

The guy sitting on the other side of me gave a sympathetic look my way. It was the same guy who told me what was going on. I glanced at him for only a second before finishing my meal. We both knew this was going to be a long day… at least for me.

**A/N Sorry for the wait, but wasn't it worth it for me to at least be able to compose a chapter that's all in one point of view? Thinking stuff is easy, writing it is hard.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The more I work on this, the more ideas I have for the sequel, which I still need a name for. Submit your name ideas for the sequel and I'll choose the one that fits my plans best.**

** Also, I wanted to make a Jack Frost chapter, but I'm not that good at writing him as a concerned parent.. Hopefully I'll figure it out soon enough, because it will be a needed point in the story. **

**Pitch POV**

"So that's it." I finished.

"What if something goes wrong?" asked Halo.

"That's where Flame would come in, if Death doesn't help." I say.

"Why would death help us? The only thing he's ever done is his job." noted Karma.

"Let's just say that he owes me a favor."

"For what? Accidentally saving that cherub that he likes?" asked Flame as he walked in.

"Mew." added Midnight, who was rubbing up against my robe.

"So, you finally arrived." said Halo.

"And you started the meeting without me." he said. There was a playful look in his eyes, as if he didn't actually care. It infuriatingly reminded me of a certain Jack Frost.

Suddenly there was the sound of a cellphone going off from across the room. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Who owns that phone?" Karma asked.

"I do. Don't worry the Guardians wouldn't think that any of us would have a cellphone and I've been expecting this call."

The others went silent as I answered the call. On the other side was Kennedy, one of the guys I hired.

"Hello." I said.

"We've got her. Rob wanted to ask where the location of the drop off was." Kennedy said.

"Where are you?"

"We're near the fairgrounds in town." Kennedy said uncertainly.

"Stay there, I'll come to get her as soon as I get a moment."

I hung up the phone and looked at my fellow spirits. Flame was the first to speak.

"So, when did you decide to make Burgess's old abandoned sheriff's office basement your new hideout?"

"It was here, so I didn't have to build anything, and it was dark. I decided about two years ago."

Karma interrupted the short conversation to ask, "Exactly who is it that you're going to go get?"

"She is the bait that holds our entire plan together."

"So when are we going to get her?" asked Karma.

"We? What do you mean by we?" I asked surprised.

"You'll need at least one person for backup if the guardians find her. With my coma smoke I'd be the perfect choice."

"Well, I'd like to stay and get ridiculed more by these two, but since I'm not in on the plan, I'm going back home for now." Flame said.

"I guess that would leave me and Midnight to guard the new lair." Halo stated.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving until tomorrow night. Tomorrow the fair will be open to the school kids, and I'd rather wait until everyone has gone home to get her."

Karma looked like she was going to say something else, but she closed her mouth. I smiled. Maybe working with others for this was a better idea than I had originally thought. Then again, Of course I thought that. I was the boss.

I decided to spend a little time restoring my strength. Even though it was daylight, there were still people who were asleep. 'Night Owls' and people who always get night shifts are better choices for spreading fear for me than just sitting around all day. Not to mention 'gamers' who have stayed up all night just to post a video online and fallen asleep in their chairs. Given, I could only do so much without being noticed by the guardians. Oh well.

I left and headed to Sweden, where I knew at least one person would think the cause of their nightmares was the last horror game he played. Soon I arrived, but he was awake. He was talking to a girl who I had thought was his wife a couple years ago, but soon learned was just his girlfriend that lived with him. Times have definitely changed, though I'm not surprised.

From there I went to the United States of America. There were a lot of people to choose from. I picked randomly at some places, and went back to the basement that I now call home.

**A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter, but as a nice girl, it's harder for me to get into a male villain mindset. So, for any of you who knew who the guy in Sweden was, Kudos to ya. I seriously doubt that many didn't know him the second Pitch said horror games. Or maybe even Sweden. Anything after 'gamers' pretty much. Anyway, ramblings done for now…. see you next chapter…. hopefully.**


End file.
